Rune
A Rune a magical and arcane symbol used in casting magic spells or as a mark (such as representing someone's name) used by magic users. Background A magic user learns about runes and the magic spells that can be cast using runes studying Rune Lore 101 and Arcania 101 courses. No amount of study can translate arcane runes without magica skill in the first place.Narrator (QFG4):"No amount of study can translate these arcane runes without magical skill. Magicians are involved with 'runic studies' to learn and improve their magic. This is likely required as most magic tomes and magic spell sheets are written in runes. These runic arcane symbols include the incantations and gesturing required to cast spells."As YOU read the scroll, you find that you have learned the incantations and gestures with which to cast a Glide spell! Then the scroll vanishes. " Narrator (QFG1VGA): "Scrolls covered with mysterious symbols and arcane incantations." Some of the magic runes include; Blood, Bone, Breath, Essence, Heart, the Mouth, SensesQFGAG, pgThe archway above the path is inscribed with eight arcane symbols. You recognize seven of them (from Arcania 101, no doubt) as the symbols of Blood, Bone, Breath, Essence, Heart, the Mouth, and the Senses., as well as symbols of the Zodiac (including Taurus, Pisces, Libra, Sagittarius, and one other possibly "pi" ( π) representing pizza element). As well as individual runic symbols for specific spells, and runes for the five senses. One needs to be able to read the runes in order to learn most of the spellsNarrator (QFG1VGA): "The scroll vanishes even as you read the magical runes upon it.", though sometimes spells can be passed to an individually psychically. Magic scrolls are enchanted parchments covered in runes. When a magic user has read a new magic spell from a Magic Scrolll for the first time, the scroll crumbles or vanishes, or the runes fade leaving blank parchment.Narrator (QFG1EGA): "The scroll vanishes even as you read the magical runes upon it. You now have the knowledge to cast a "Calm" spell."Narrator (QFG1EGA): The scroll vanishes even as you read the magical runes upon it. You now have the knowledge to cast a "Trigger" spell."You pick up the Spell Scroll. As the magical runes fade, you find you now know how to cast the "Detect Magic" spell.Narrator (QFG5): "The words of the spell burn themselves into your brain as the scroll crumbles into dust., and the spell's runes are engraved upon the mind of the magic user.Keapon Laffin (QFG2): "Hard to learn a spell unless you have a scroll. Once it's read; it's in your head, Fred." On some scrolls the runes will vanish before non-magic user has a chance to read them. Perhaps as a safety measure to keep the spell out of the wrong hands.Narrator (QFG1EG): The magical runes fade from the paper before your eye can focus on them. Spells are often represented by a runic symbols on a star with five runes between each of the star's arms. Four of the five are associated with Zodiacs. Perhaps representing the five elements? There are actually three sets of symbols for many of the spells (QFG1, QFG3/QFG4, and QFG5), the third version is the most colorful of the versions. The first version has color as well. Both the first and the fifth lack the Zodiac runes. While individual runes can be picture-like symbols, others are like letters which can be used to spell out phrases and clues to the aspiring magic users.Narrator (QFG1EGA): "The stone has the words "Erana's Peace" carved upon the top. Maybe you need glasses. The stone has the words "Erana's Peace" carved upon the top. There are some runes carved along the side. It reads: "If thy Will is Magic, so shall I share. Open this Stone and claim what is there.", "The stone has the words "Guruka's Peace" carved upon the top. Funny. You thought it said something else the last time you looked at it. The symbol for Peace is a rune that resembles the letter 'E' (which incidently is the first letter of the name Erana).Narrator (QFG3): "You had a bad habit of dozing off during Rune Lore 101, but this one you remember. It's the symbol for Peace." The Pool of Peace in Tarna is marked with one such hidden magical rune. A magic user with a high enough experience in magic sense maybe able to detect the rune. There are potentially many different runic symbols and languages, not all conform to the standards of the Magic schools. Others are designed to be masked or hidden, or shift under the person's gaze until the time is right to read them (and may even pass knowledge of how to read them to someone who has not taken courses on how to read them in the first place). For some runes to be read special conditions may have to be met, for example some of the magical runes used by the Cult of the Dark Ones could only be read under the light of a Will o' Wisp. Magic Toy companies also mark their company names in runes as well.You can make out the runes imprinted on the strange device: "Acme Toy Co.", "Oh my! It's a Dunking Dragon! You thought they were only to be found in myths and legends. Some weapons may also be engraved with strange runes, likely giving them magical power.Narrator (QFG3): "One has a hilt of silver, strange runes engraved upon its blade." Despite runes almost always being associated with magical spells or devices, not all runes or runic languages are necessarily magical, some represent local languages.Narrator (QFG5): "Old runes carved into this building read "Hoo rote deb hook cove luff?" The EOF marks their Secret Membership Badge with a secret code, and secret runic engraving. The code and runic engravings are so secret that apparently no one in the organization knows what it means (if this implies magical runes or not is not clear).Narrator (QFG2): "This genuine imitation brass Secret Membership Badge, with its secret code and secret runic engraving (so secret that NOBODY knows what it means), marks you as an EOF member in good standing." In superstitious towns, people must practice their runic lessons in private, making sure not to share with anyone. The only other exception is made, for other hidden devotees and teachers of the art, who might offer training to fledgling magic users themselves. For example the Town Guildmaster in [Willowsby teaches some FACS courses in the magica arts at the Adventurer's School, despite the town itself being highly superstitious of magic (and apparently unawares that the magic is taught there).QFGTAG, pg "He studied his runic lessons in private, sharing them with no one." See also *Magic *Rune (Hero-U) Behind the scenes In QFG1, rune and symbol are synonymous in the parser, when interacting or trying to read runes in the game (at Erana's Peace). Likewise in QFG3 and QFG4, indicates that 'rune' and 'symbol' are synonymous as well. References Category:Magic